Misunderstanding
by Annie-the-Writer
Summary: Alice feels as though Jasper is getting bored with her, and so when she decided to make him jealous, she is not prepared for the backlash! Really cute and fun one-shot about Jalice! Hope you enjoy!


**A/N So this is my first Twilight FanFiction! I'm so totally obsessed with Jasper and Alice as a couple and so I thought I'd write this little piece that just popped in my head a few days ago! I hope you enjoy and sorry in advanced for any grammatical and or sentence errors! I'm not very experienced with this whole writing thing! Reviews are appreciated and welcome! Also, characters may seem a bit OCC, sorry if it bothers you, but this is how I sort of perceived and wanted my characters to be in this story! Also as another side note, if you don't quite understand Alice's mindset in some parts, remember that of course she loves Jasper, but his power also intimidates her greatly! So with that I hope you guys enjoy the story! Thanks for reading! **

"Jasper?" Alice asked for the umpteenth time that day. "Hmm?" He was totally absorbed in a Civil War Novel and even with lightning fast reading skills, he liked reading at the boring human pace. And besides, Alice thought, who wants to read books about that?

But apparently the answer was sitting right in front of her. She sighed angrily and turned her back on him.

She stood in front of the floor length mirror in their bedroom, trying on multiple dresses that she thought might look good to wear around the house. She had been trying to get Jasper's opinion for a good while and so far, he had none to give.

"Are you even listening?" She asked with a huff. "Hmm," he replied not looking up from his book.

'Typical,' she thought. 'Just typical.' "I'm going to kill myself," she said hoping for a reaction.

"Don't forget a coat," Jasper said unhelpfully. He knew she didn't need one. He probably didn't even know what she'd said. Alice crossed her arms grumpily and stamped her little foot. "Fine, I'm going to hang out with someone who actually cares," she hissed.

He smiled at her then continued to read. Alice rolled her eyes and flew from the room. 'Edward,' she called out in her mind. Suddenly she saw a vision of Edward, Bella, and Renesmee who were planning a family hunting trip. 'Great,' she thought. Three of her favorite people were going out and leaving her behind. "Rosalie?" she called out and listened for a reply.

She searched into Rose's future and saw a little more than she wanted to. Rosalie was 'with' Emmett.

'Ew!' she cried mentally. But after a moment she realized it wasn't because she'd seen them in action, but more of the fact that she was sad. Sad and lonely. Jasper and her never were as intimate as Rose and Emmett were, or even Bella and Edward.

Carlisle and Esme were not much for heavy PDA, but they sure were not lacking in the 'behind closed doors' area.

Alice sighed. She and Jasper kissed occasionally and he always wanted to hold her hand, but that was entirely different from what she wanted. What she needed. But how could she tell him without getting embarrassed or humiliated if he turned her down.

Not to say they hadn't had sex, because they had, but the last time Alice remembered doing that was a very long time ago. Jasper felt that they didn't need to be physical with each other to prove they loved one another. And Alice understood. She really did. Of course she loved him, and a few small smiles and a few hand holdings should have been fine with her...but they weren't.

'Dammit,' Alice thought and ran a good ways into the woods before stopping to kick a large chuck of boulder. She hadn't meant for the rock to get very far, but it soared through the air and slammed into a tree, knocking it over. 'Well great,' Alice thought she heard a familiar chuckle. Jacob.

"Don't mean to disturb what is obviously a pretty good tantrum, but do you mind telling me what the tree ever did to you?" He asked with a grin.

Alice rolled her eyes. "I'm not having a temper tantrum Jacob. I simply am not happy and chose to release my anger in a way that does not hurt others," Alice said through her teeth.

"You hurt the tree," he said motioning towards the broken trunk. Alice growled. "I do not have time for this dog," she snapped and started to turn around. "Hey, Alice. Look I didn't mean to upset you. Whats wrong?" He asked concerned.

Okay, so this was new. Concern from the wolf. Not an every day occurance. "Nothing," she answered sharply. "Well obviously somethings got you all wound up. You look like you're about to explode, shorty," Jacob grinned again. Alice hissed.

"I can't explode. It's not physically possible," was her brilliant comeback. Jacob shrugged.

"Regardless, somethings up? Had a fight with one of your bloodsucking siblings?" he asked leaning his shoulder against a tree. Alice glared at him. "Not quite," she answered steely. Okay so why she was having this conversation with the dog was unknown to her. And besides he was only making her mood worse and she could feel herself start to shake uncontrollably.

"What is it then?" he asked, the concern back. Without meaning to, Alice slipping and said, "It's Jasper. We aren't exactly getting along right now." Jacob raised an eyebrow. "You guys are fighting?" Alice took an unnecessary breath.

"Not exactly," she began. He sat down on the broken tree trunk and patted the spot beside him. Her eyes widened in surprise. "Hey, I'm just trying to be friendly. Obviously you're upset, and you need someone to talk to. Besides," he grinned, "Ness is hunting and I'm bored."

Alice rolled her eyes, but sat next to him anyways. "I just feel like lately, he doesn't really care if I'm around or not. I keep trying to talk to him and he doesn't really say a whole lot!" Alice said fast. Jacob frowned. "But I thought that he was like your mate or whatever. Shouldn't he want to be around you all the time?" Alice blinked.

If she could have cried, she probably would have. A weird noise did come out of her mouth though. Jacob looked horrified. "No! Please don't cry! I didn't mean to make you upset!" He said putting his hands out in a surrender motion. Alice stared at him.

"I can't cry you moron!" But the noises coming from her throat did not sound very happy to either of them.

"Alice, look, I'm sure it's all a misunderstanding. Maybe he doesn't get that you want to talk. Guys can be like that. We're kind of clueless sometimes."

Alice gave him a small miserable smile. "Sometimes?" she asked hiccuping. "Hey now," Jacob grinned, "I'm trying to make you feel better and you're not helping by insulting the one guy who listened!" He meant it as a joke, but it hit home to Alice.

"He doesn't love me anymore," she said quietly. Jacob didn't know what to say. "Jasper doesn't love me anymore. He probably got bored with me and wants a divorce. He probably thinks my visions are annoying and my knowing everything, an inconvenience. But I can't lose him! I love him! I love him so much it hurts! What am I supposed to do? I can't live without him!" Alice cried and let her head fall into her hands.

Jacob watched to tiny girl sob tearlessly and felt terrible. No one should feel like this, but what could he do? Walk up to the tall blonde vamp and demand to know why he was treating Alice like a piece of shit? No, he'd lose his head if he even attempted to help.

"Alice," he said, awkwardly patting her back. Just because he was okay with spending time with vampires did not mean he was going to become all touchy-feely with them. "It'll be okay. Nothings going to change. I'm sure this is all a huge misunderstanding. Jasper loves you, a lot. I remember last summer when the newborns attacked and he jumped in front of you so many times, I lost count!" Alice sniffled and looked up at him.

"You think he still wants to be with me?" She asked quietly. "Of course he does. He'd be an idiot not to! You're an amazing person and you have a kick-ass super power," Jacob smiled. Alice choked on a half sob half laugh.

"Thanks Jacob. That means alot...coming from a dog." He grinned. "Sure. Anytime, Shorty. I'm a 24/7 advice giver/peacemaker." Alice laughed.

"Peacemaker? Jacob you love a good fight. And anytime you can get in on it, you will!" Jacob smiled sheepishly. "Whatever, you know what I meant. I made you feel better, did I not?" He asked pointedly. Alice nodded.

"You did. Though it still does not help me solve this problem. What am I going to do?" Alice sighed and looked away for a moment. "Well, what do you feel like doing?" Jacob asked. Alice looked at him for a long moment.

"I fell like making him wish he'd never ignored me. I feel like making him so jealous he can't stand it. I feel like making him want me so bad he'll do anything to have me," Alice said seriously. Jacob grinned.

"Pretty dark stuff for a girl who has fifty pink handbags." Alice scoffed. "Oh whatever. I can be dark. I can be dangerous. You'll see! And besides, I have sixty pink hand bags, not fifty."

Jacob was sitting in the living room with the rest of the Cullen's except for Alice. Esme had cooked him dinner, again, and he ate some of it. It wasn't bad, and besides if he was going to be spending so much time here, he might as well get used to her cooking, even though he'd be the only one who ever ate it.

"Jacob!" Renesmee smiled as she jumped over him in the game of checkers they were playing.

"Dang Ness, you beat me again!" he fake whined. In truth, he let her win. He always did.

"Has anyone ever told you that you are no good at checkers?" she asked him sweetly. Everyone in the room laughed.

"Yeah Jacob, you should probably just quit trying to beat her. It won't happen," Emmett grinned. Jacob grinned back. Another weird relationship had developed between the two of them. Jacob could almost call it a friendship.

They constantly picked on each other, always harmlessly, and always backed each other up in a fight.

"Ness, maybe you should show him how to actually play the game," Rosalie smiled lovingly at her niece Bella and Edward smiled at their daughter and her mate as they sat together in front of the large television set that was playing on mute.

Carlisle and Esme was snuggled up on the couch together watching the entire scene and secretly stealing glances at each other every so often. Rosalie sat perched on Emmett's lap in the chair he was seated in. Everyone seemed so happy.

Well, all except for Jasper who stood alone against the wall. He wasn't smiling, but that was normal for him. What he was missing was the small pixie like girl, who he loved most dearly. She normally stood against him, wrapped in his embrace. Or sometimes if he felt like it, he would put his hands on her hips whisper in her ear.

But now, she was gone, locked inside their room as she had been all day since she'd come home from the forest and demanded he leave so she could take a nap. He didn't even bother to comment that it wasn't even possible for her. He'd just grabbed his book and left the room, knowing that she'd let him know what was wrong on her own time.

But that had been hours ago and he'd still not seen her. He could hear her of course. He could hear her dragging around furniture in their room and trying on clothes. Alice was like that. When she was upset, furniture got rearranged and clothes were gone through a thousand times. "Uncle Jasper," Renesmee asked suddenly.

Everyone turned towards him. He shifted uncomfortably.

"Where's Aunt Alice?" she asked. He would have replied, but then he saw Jacob's face change.

The once carefree features had turned hard. "Dog, what is it?" he asked in a tight voice. Everyone was shocked. Jasper wasn't normally rude to Jacob.

But as far as Jasper was concerned the dog knew something, and by the sudden change in his mood, it wasn't good. "Renesmee, your Aunt Alice wanted to be alone for a while," Jacob answered for Jasper.

Renesmee turned to Jacob and put a hand on his cheek. After a moment he nodded curtly.

"Uncle Jasper. Did you hurt Aunt Alice's feelings?" Renesmee asked turning back to her Uncle.

Jasper was shocked. He had no idea where that had come from. He wasn't the only person.

"Ness, you cannot just ask someone that. It's rude," Bella reprimanded her daughter. Renesmee ignored her mother and stood up. She walked over to Jasper and looked up at him. "I think that maybe you should go talk to her," the little girl said not backing down as Jasper's stare turned hard.

"Nothing is wrong Renesmee. I promise," he said as he patted her head awkwardly. She still stared at him. "If you don't talk to her, I will," the little girl said, completely shutting out her mothers protests.

But there was no need. Suddenly Alice and Jasper's bedroom door slammed open and Alice was down the stairs instantly.

Everyone looked relived to see her, then one by one, their jaws dropped.

There was little Alice, dressed in a skin tight black dress that could have been painted on for all they knew. It came it mid thigh and had a strapless top. The sweetheart neckline dropped dangerously low and left little to the imagination. She had on a pair of high heels that looked deadly enough to kill and they made her short legs look incredibly long.

She wore makeup, which was a major shock itself. Alice did not need makeup, she was beautiful without it, but yet she had on a dark purple eyeshadow with full thick black lashes that enhanced the gold of her eyes. She wore lipgloss and it made her lips shine. Her hair was in it's normal short up do and she wore a black ribbon in her hair.

Jacob whistled and Alice smiled at him. "Damn Shorty, you clean up," he grinned and winked.

This was all part of the plan. Jasper growled.

Everyone's mouths were still open in shock. Esme was the first to come around. "Alice sweetie," she began, "you look...different. Pretty, but different." Alice turned her head towards her adoptive mother. "Thanks." So she didn't really know whether or not to take Esme's comment as a compliment or not, but this wasn't about what the others thought.

Emmett cleared his throat and grinned. "Well dang Al, all this time you were pretty, who knew?" he teased. Alice giggled and chucked a book at his head. He caught it easily and set it down by his feet. Rosalie smiled warmly.

"Alice I love your dress," she said. Alice blew her sister a kiss. "Why thank you!"

Renesmee had moved back to Jacob and had put a hand to his face. He laughed a barking laugh and nodded. "Yes Ness, that's exactly right."

"Aunt Alice," Renesmee smiled, "You look pretty." Alice crossed the room lightning fast and placed a kiss to her neices forehead. "Thank you sweetling," she laughed, the sound of a thousand tinkling bells all in perfect harmony.

Bella and Edward both took turns complimenting her as did Carlisle, though his was a bit more reserved. He seemed wary.

"Well, I'm going out," Alice said seconds after Carlisle had finished.

She shot forward and reached for her keys. But they weren't there. She ran into something solid and looked up. Dark gold eyes, smoldered down into hers.

"Going out?" Jasper asked in a low voice. He did not sound happy.

"Yes Jazz, as in leaving the house. Going somewhere. Doing something," Alice said slowly as if talking to a child. His eyes narrowed.

"Dressed like that?"

Alice looked down at her dress.

"What's wrong with it?" she asked innocently.

He growled softly. "What's wrong with it? How about the fact that you are showing more skin than not Alice?" he answered angrily.

She stepped backwards. "Do you have a problem with my dress?" she asked seriously, glaring at him. Suddenly the room went deathly quiet. No one moved or made a sound.

Jasper's eyes roved down her body, taking in every detail. The way the dress hugged each little curve, how it barely covered her top, how it clung too much to her bottom. The temperature shot up about a hundred degrees not the the Vampire's noticed.

Only Jacob and Renesmee, reacted.

"Jesus!" Jacob complained as he grabbed a magazine off of the coffee table. He fanned himself with it and alternated between fanning himself and fanning Renesmee.

The others stared at him, then at Jasper and Alice.

Neither of them seemed to notice.

Emmett smirked at Rosalie then Jacob who grinned back. Emmett winked and grabbed Rose's hand. He pressed his lips to her ear and started to speak so quietly only she could hear.

"We have to get out of here now, before Jasper makes things even worse." She looked back at him confused but allowed him to pull her to her feet.

They motioned for the others to follow and they only made it halfway up the stairs, even at vampire speed before it hit.

Jacob had snatched Renesmee and leaped off the back porch as soon as he had broken eye contact with Emmett.

He transformed into a wolf and she clung to his fur constantly asking what was happening. He only rumbled with laughter.

Back in the house, Emmett and Rosalie stepped onto the thirteenth stair when suddenly the room exploded with such a sexual tention that it woeld have made a human go into shock.

They froze and stared at each other. Then Rosalie pounced on Emmett and they stumbled the rest of the way up the stairs trying not to break anything, but not succeeding as Emmett slammed their door shut and the sound echoed throughout the house.

Back in the living room, Edward was looking at Bella as if she were the last pint of blood on the planet and he was dying of thirst. She giggled when he caught her up, sprinting out of the house, lips planted firmly to hers.

Esme and Carlisle knew what was happening and yet, they tried not to give in. Esme pushed herself off of his lap and made a move to get away. He surprised her by catching her mid-step and lifted her into the air before leaping into their room in two long bounds.

And in the foyer? Well that was something else entirely. Alice had been hit with the same thing everyone else had, but hers' was worse. A thousand, million times worse. She trembled and stared into Jasper's eyes. He was glaring at her her, still angry.

"Do you have any idea what would happen if I let you leave this house dressed like that Alice Cullen?" She shook her head and felt her insides heat up to a unbearable degree.

"Do you understand that any guy who saw you would have thoughts, inappropriate thoughts, about you?" He hissed bringing his face close to hers.

She tried to shrug as if to say 'I don't care.' Jasper stiffened and grabbed the tops of her arms painfully. Well as painfully as a vampire could to another vampire.

"Alice Whitlock Cullen, do you have any idea what you've just done?" he asked slowly pulling her firmly into him. He stared down into her eyes and leaned closed.

"You wanted to play with fire. Okay we'll play. Let's see if you can take the heat."

Jasper closed his eyes then and Alice nearly fell apart. Her entire body felt as though he was touching her everywhere, all at once, inside and out.

She could feel him in her most intimate places and he didn't seem to care. "Jas...Jasper...please...you have...to...stop," she gasped out as he held her up. She would have fallen over if he hadn't.

His eyes flicked open and he stared down into her.

"I cannot believe that you thought I didn't want you anymore," Jasper hissed as she felt his cool breath against her inner thighs,even though he hadn't moved.

"You...have to...stop...Jasper... I can't," she gasped clutching at his shirt.

"You beautiful, stupid girl," he growled in her ear as she felt his breath getting closer and closer to that place.

"Jazz...," Alice moaned her head falling back as he placed his lips to her neck. "How could I not want someone so perfect, so amazingly strong and selfless " he said continuing his assault on her neck. Her legs quivered.

"I don't ignore you Alice. I can't. You are everything, everywhere all the time, for me. I close my eyes and I see you. I open my eyes and I see you. When we aren't together I see you. I hear your voice and I see your face and I feel you with me and I can't get enough. It's never enough," Jasper said pulling back slightly to look at her.

"I hear everything you say to me, even when you don't think I do. The blue dress is prettier than the pink. Yellow daisies are not in season so no you can't put them in the house yet. Bella will love that you want to send Edward and her on a second honeymoon since the first had ended suddenly," Jasper said slowly, carefully so that she could understand. Every word she had ever spoken to him, he had committed to memory.

"I don't speak much because I like hearing you talk. It makes me so happy Alice, to hear you talk," he said his eyes darkening.

Alice's body was tightening in a way that was almost painful, but felt to good to even care.

"Jas..." she whispered. He shook his head. "You will never understand how much I love you Alice Cullen, never. Even if I told you a thousand times every minute of every day."

He pressed his forehead to hers and took her bottom lip in his. He bit down softly and his eyes met hers.

Alice cried out loudly as her body suddenly jerked with such pleasure she was sure it would kill her. She clutched him tightly and held on as he forced her into climax after climax.

"Jasper!" Alice cried out arching her back, "Jasper you have to stop! I can't take it!"

He picked her up and slammed her into the closed door behind them. Her legs wound themselves around him and he grabbed each wrist and pinned them to the door. He placed his lips on her neck again.

She turned her head side to side, trying to get relief. "I can't...I can't Jasper," Alice said breathlessly.

"You will," he said, "you thought that I didn't love you. That I didn't care. You hurt me Alice. And now, now I'll make you pay." He released her wrists and clutched her waist.

He yanked her off the door and suddenly they were in their room, the door slammed shut behind them. He set Alice down on her feet slowly. She stood shaking and waited to see what he would do next.

"Jasper," she said in a small voice as he stepped back and eyed her like a hunter might eye his pray.

"Jasper, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have thought what I did. I had no idea-" she broke off as she backed up. He stalked toward her slowly. Alice knew that if she stayed things would slowly go from bad to worse.

She wanted to smack herself. Earlier, this is what she had wanted, but now, she wasn't so sure. Now that she could see what he could do. And he hadn't barely started.

She took a flying leap for the door. She almost got there too.

She was met in midair with Jasper's body and they flew backwards onto the bed they rarely used. It was a huge king sized bed that was very comfy to rest on, but it didn't get used a whole lot.

He had her spread out under him, her arm and legs pinned.

"Alice," Jasper said. She stared up at his looming form. "Yes Jasper?" she asked softly.

"I really hope you don't love this dress."

The words barely registered, and that's like super fast for a vampire, before he had the dress torn from the bottom, up. She let him tear the fabric in a straight line all the way to the top. It fell off of her then and he grabbed a handful of the silky material and yanked it out from under her. It went sailing somewhere behind him and landed noiselessly.

And there she was, laying underneath him in nothing but a strapless bra and her underwear, both solid black. Japser's eyes darkened considerably and Alice's body temperature sky rocketed.

"Oh!" she gasped and clutched for his arm. He let her for a moment, then pushed it off. He leaned down and placed a quick kiss to her mouth and she sighed briefly when he pulled away.

"What's wrong?" he asked suddenly. She bit her lip and shook her head. Suddenly she could 'feel' his mouth kissing lower and lower down her stomach.

Jasper looked at her and his lips formed a smirk. Alice tossed and turned on the mattress.

"Oh God! Okay! I'll tell you, just stop that. I can't think!" She moaned. He raised an eyebrow waiting.

It's just that you never 'kiss me' kiss me. It's always some small little peck that leaves me desperate for more Jazz. I want you to walk in to a room, pull me close and kiss me right in front of everyone like you couldn't care less what they thought!" Jasper was silent a moment.

"Alice I can't kiss you like that in public. Because once I start, I can never stop," he said and swooped down, pulling her lips between his. He kissed her softly at first then hungrily and demanding. It made her head spin. He pried her mouth open and he tongue swept in. He hadn't kissed her like this in so long and it felt like coming home. She loved to feeling of his tongue on hers. The way the silk rubbed together over and over again. Alice moaned loudly.

She opened her eyes and saw that his were boring into hers, as if to say,'This is what would happen.' He pulled back after a good while and looked down at her.

"Alice I only ask because I don't want to frighten you, but I want to try. With my enhancement, it would be so much better for the both of us. I've never tried it before, but I think I know how to control it enough to were we wouldn't be in danger of knocking the house down," he teased, smiling at her in a light way she hadn't seen in a while.

Even though his smile was charming, it had a very dangerous presence behind it. She'd already felt what he could do to a certain extent, and that had been almost to much. How much was more?

"Jasper, I don't know how much I can take. I'm not Rosalie and Emmett. I can't just keep going and never stop even if I knock down some buildings in the process," Alice said worried. Jasper pushed her hair back with one hand.

"Alice darlin', don't worry, I've got you. I'd never let anyone or anything hurt you. It will make you feel good, only good. So good that you wont even have time to think about it being too much," Jasper told her.

"And you're sure you've never done this before," Alice asked him warily.

"Scout's honor," he said giving her a mock salute. Alice stared into his golden eyes. Eyes that were so similar to hers. She could see that he wanted this and she did too. At least that's what she thought.

"Okay Jasper," Alice breathed. He looked at her a moment, searching for indecision. He found none and grinned. But it wasn't a happy grin. It was the way a cat might grin if he had just captured a mouse.

Jasper leaned down and placed his mouth on hers once more. Their lips shaped around each other perfectly as he lowered himself onto her. His weight was never to much for her, and she actually liked being under him. It made her fell small and protected.

Jasper placed one hand on her bare waist and the other on her cheek. He was looking at her as if she were the most beautiful person on the planet. Like she was the only one he ever saw. All of her fears about him not caring, not loving her anymore, vanished in the blink of an eye. His eyes only held love, so much love that Alice wanted to cry.

His hand on her waist moved up slowly, so slowly, and she could feel an intense heat from the trail. It was incredible. She squirmed but he held her still. His hand on her body pushed her down firmly, locking her to the bed.

She looked up into his eyes and saw the beast lying there ready for her, all she had to do was let him go. Jasper was going to do all sorts of bad things to her, she could feel it. But she also knew he would make her feel so good, so very, very good.

She stared up at him and took his bottom lip in hers. He stiffened. She tried to put as much meaning into her eyes as possible. Then her tongue swept out over the length of his lip. His eyes got darker. They were slowly approaching a terrifying gold black color.

He removed his hand from her face and reached underneath her. She felt his hand at the clasp of her bra and steeled herself. It came undone with a flick of his wrist and he reached down and pulled each it off with his teeth.

It flew somewhere near the torn dress and he looked down.

Alice suddenly felt self conscious. Yeah, he'd seen her before, but he'd never looked at her like he was looking now.

She made a move to cover herself up, but he read her embarrassment, and his hands quickly shot out and pinned her arms to the bed.

"Don't you dare," he growled lowly and her body tightened painfully, flames licking from her toes upwards. She tried to squirm against the amazing feeling but he held her down.

"Don't you dare try to cover up Alice Cullen. You are so beautiful " he hissed eyeing her hungrily. He wouldn't let her feel embarrassed, she was so caught up in the lust.

He leaned down and placed a kiss on her collar bone. Even though it wasn't much, it was too much for Alice. "Mmmm," she cried softly as she felt his tongue sweep over everywhere he kissed. Her only problem? He continued downwards.

She squirmed impatiently in anticipation. Her breath came out in a loud gasp when he finally reached his destination.

His mouth landed firmly on the tight swell of her breast and he latched on.

"Jasper!" Alice cried breaking his hold on her wrists to wind her fingers in her hair.

He was merciless, attacking again and again, never giving her reprieve. He licked and nipped every surface and it was almost too much. His hands were everywhere, her back, her hips, her thighs.

He moved to the other one after a moment, and Alice arched off the bed when she realized that even though he'd left the first, she could still feel him there. It was a double assault on her breast and she flung her head back and forth trying to get release. He held her down, refusing to let her move even a fraction.

Finally when it seemed like he was done, he leaned up.

Alice was breathing heavily, staring up at him with glazed eyes.

"Jasper, I can't- we can't." Jasper smirked. And then he leaned down and blew on her nipples.

Alice screamed as she was forced into a climax so huge and so satisfying, it would have made her fall over had she been standing. And damn him, Jasper drug it out, made it last until Alice was sure she would die from the intensity.

"Jasper," she gasped when he finally ended it, "Jasper I can't move." He chuckled and leaned over her. "You asked for it little darlin'," he replied.

"But, I had no idea that you-"

"Alice I might not be a mind reader like Edward, but I can feel every single emotion you have. Even when you think I can't. It's almost like I'm reading your mind though, when suddenly I'll be reading or cleaning and I get hit with your want. Alice, how many times I had to sit there and not give in. It nearly drove me mad. And you would sit there, talking to Rosalie or Esme and you kept thinking. It never stopped!" He groaned and dropped his head on her shoulder.

Alice giggled and pressed her lips to his forehead.

"I'm sorry Jazz," she said, "I'll try to monitor my behavior in the future."

His head snapped up then and his his eyes smoldered. "You think it's funny? Having to sit there and feel you wrapped around me in the most intimate way even though you were halfway across the room?" His eyes narrowed dangerously.

Alice's eyes widened and she shook her head frantically. "Yes you do!" He accused. She bit her lip. "Have you got any idea how utterly mad I would make Edward when you suddenly got the feeling to tease me and he had to listen to my inappropriately thoughts. He would glare at me for the longest time, but I couldn't help it," Jasper smiled at her. She giggled again.

"He would always ask me afterwards why I let you do it. Why I let you tease me," Jasper mused thoughtfully. "I never gave him an answer."

Alice froze at the change in his voice. It had gone from playful, to dangerous once more.

He looked down at her again.

"I never gave him an answer, because I knew, one day, I'd get my revenge." He smirked. Alice gulped. "Did you know Alice?" He asked suddenly. She looked up at him. "Know what?" She questioned innocently.

But he could feel it. Feel the little tiny barely there hint of guilt. It was trying not to present itself, but he felt it.

"Alice Whitlock Cullen, I'm going to make you pay for that," he growled and suddenly reached down and ripped the designer underwear she was wearing. It became rags in his hands and he tossed it away.

Alice was shocked but it didn't last long. Her body temperature rocketed once more and though she hadn't recovered from his last assault, he didn't care. He kissed her lips forcefully hungrily, and distracted her so much that she hadn't realized he'd removed his shirt.

'Well,' Alice thought, 'It's about time.' She moved a hand upward to trace his flat stomach and chest. She loved his muscles. Built up from so many years in the army and training as a vampire.

He read her happy emotions and pulled her closer. He pressed her tiny body into his half naked one and continued to kiss her senselessly.

"Jasper, I love you," she said once he pulled away. His eyes flicked open to meet hers.

"Not half as much as I love you, darlin'," Jasper said, his southern accent coming out.

It always did that when he was feeling a strong emotion; mostly when he was happy though. She smiled and turned her head to the side.

"Hey," he said grabbing her chin and turning her head to face him once more. She smiled at him.

"Don't you ever think that I don't love you Alice. I love you. I've always loved you. I will always love you. Hell, I think I even loved you before I ever met you. I knew you were out there somewhere, I just didn't know where. Walking into the diner was the best thing that could have ever happened to me," Jasper declared.

"You kept me waiting for so long," she grinned up at him. It was a line that neither would ever forget.

"My apologies ma'm," he smiled back. He kissed her then, bringing them together once more.

"Jasper," she said between heated kisses, "You're wearing too much clothes."

He growled in response and moved, unbuttoning his jeans. Alice stopped him.

She moved his hands away and replaced them with her own. He moaned softly when she popped the button out of place. Then she decided to mess with him.

She took her sweet time unzipping the zipper. Jasper figured out immediately what she was doing and smirked.

She gasped extremely loud as she felt him touch her in a very private place. His hands resting by her shoulders.

"Jasper stop it," she thrashed around. "Don't tease me Alice, I'll only make it worse for you," he smiled innocently.

He pulled his jeans off with extreme speed and returned on top of her.

"Jasper, this is too much," she panted. "I haven't even begun darlin'," he told her. Alice groaned.

"You can't. I can't. I can't take it. You're going to kill me."

Jasper laughed aloud then. It had bee so long since she'd heard him laugh as loud and care free as he did then. It made her smile even through her stress.

"I'll try my best not to do that," Jasper smirked. Alice bit her lip and made the hasty decision.

While his guard was down, she pushed him off of her. With her vampire speed, he didn't have time to react. He flipped around on the bed.

"Alice," he said softly, dangerously, "What are you doing."

She was trying ever so hard to get out the door.

"Jasper?" she asked him spinning around. He slid off the bed and came up towards her. Alice pushed her back into the door, hoping it might swallow her.

His looming form towered over her, but he stopped a few feet away. He was intimidating. Tall and muscular, radiating power and control. Not something Jasper did very often.

"Yes Alice," he replied tilting his head slightly.

"If I made a break for it right now, what are my chances of getting out?" She asked him. He smiled then and it made her nervous.

"Try," was all he said. She reached for the door knob and pulled it open from behind her. Suddenly it slammed shut and Jasper leaned over her, much to close. His hand rested an inch above her head.

"Any more attempts?" He teased.

"Is the window unlocked?" She gulped. He shook his head.

"Then no, I suppose I'm done," she sighed looking up at him.

"So it's my turn?" Jasper asked his eyes bright.

"Yes. As much as I know I'm going to regret this, it's your turn." And that was all he needed.

With more speed than possible, he reached down and gripped her thighs. He brought them up around his waist so she was pressed against the door, much like she had been before.

Alice gasped and reached forward for his shoulders. Jasper pressed her into the door with more force than necessary.

"No more running Alice. You belong to me. Only me," he told her as he leaned forward.

"Only you," she repeated as one of his hands traveled up her thigh. Fire left in it's trail. The room shot up in degrees, not that either noticed.

It was enough that a human would have walked in and passed out.

"Jasper, I have one request," she said avoiding his mouth which was dangerously close to hers. Once he had her, he wouldn't let her talk. Now was her last chance.

"Ma'm?" he questioned a smirk forming.

"Please don't make it to bad. I want to be able to walk tomorrow."

Jasper laughed and his eyes darkened. "I'll do my best," he said leaned very close, "No promises."

His mouth took hers then and he peeled her off the wall and flung her onto the bed, never detaching them. Alice threw her arms around his neck and pulled him close. There was no way he was getting away from her. Jasper placed a hand on the small of her back and the other on her hip. He pushed his body onto hers and she threw a leg around his hips.

Wave after wave of lust hit her until she was gasping for breath. Her entire body was going up in flames and her core was throbbing with need.

"Jasper, you have to-" she broke off throwing her head back when he placed his mouth on her breast again.

"What was that?" he asked smiling.

"You- you have to," Alice tried again but couldn't finish. Jasper caught the hint. He aligned his body with hers.

"I love you Alice. Don't you ever think differently." He took her then, hard and fast and long. He drew out her climaxes until she was screaming his name over and over.

When he finally cut it off, he slammed her against the wall and took her there too. She tried grabbing on to anything to anchor her to the Earth and Jasper dug his hands into the wall, breaking straight through the plaster.

They broke the dresser and the television set. They bed frame was destroyed, the wood splintered. The window was shattered and Jasper's bookshelf would have to be restocked. The wood floor would need to be replaced too.

In all honesty Jasper and Alice were no different then Rosalie and Emmett, if not worse.

Jasper had never used his gift on Alice before, and using it now only cause their lovemaking to be more intense, more physical, more emotional. He made her cry and beg for release and then when she got it, would cry for more.

He showed her that he loved her well into the night and into the next morning. Even when they could hear the others finally stirring downstairs, he still took her over and over, showing her she belonged to him and only him.

When at last he stopped, Alice clung to him and refused to let go.

"Thank you," she finally said after an hour of just lying on top of him. "You're welcome darlin'," he smiled pushing her hair back.

"I didn't mean to upset you," she added on after a moment.

"And I, you," he replied. She kissed him, long and unhurried before pushing off of him to get dressed.

He rolled to his side and propped up on an arm. "Going somewhere?" He asked with a smile. She nodded.

"We should probably make an appearance sometime today. It is our fault after all," Alice said sheepishly biting her lip. It was the cutest thing he'd ever seen.

Jasper was in front of her in an instant.

"Don't be embarrassed love, no one is complaining. Actually everyone is in a good mood, can you believe?" He teased.

He led her to the shower then. They washed each others backs, though the whole thing was unnecessary and quickly changed.

Jasper put on a pair of jeans and a deep blue t-shirt. Alice slipped into a purple sundress that fell just about her knees. She slipped on a pair of black ballet flats and brushed her hair in their broken mirror.

Jasper came up behind her and put his arms around her small waist.

"You look perfect, like always," he complimented and tugged the brush out of her hand.

"Stop stalling." She turned around to face him, his arm stayed around her waist.

"Emmett will tease us," she sighed heavily. "Let him. I just spent an amazing night with my wife and I couldn't be happier," Jasper said and leaned down to kiss her.

After a minute or two, he pulled away.

"Come on," he said letting go of her waist, but grabbing her hand. He tugged her out of the room and down the stairs.

Everyone was there of course. Esme braiding Rosalie's hair on the couch. Carlisle reading the paper. Edward and Bella sitting at the piano. Emmett playing the Xbox.

Carlisle looked up as they entered and smiled before turning back to the paper. Nothing unusual.

Jasper sat down in his favorite armchair and pulled Alice onto his lap. The music from the piano and the sounds from the Xbox were suddenly very loud. No one spoke. Carlisle flipped a page in the paper and the sound echoed around the room. Emmett killed something on the television Rosalie fidgeted slightly. Jasper nuzzled Alice's neck softly.

Suddenly she burst out laughing. The sound of a million bells tinkling filled the room and soon everyone joined in.

The piano music cut off, as did the television.

Carlisle set down the paper and Esme dropped Rosalie's hair. The laughing went on for quite some time and they all stared at each other only to crack up again and again.

When it finally subsided, Jasper cleared his throat. "So, I guess I should apologize," he began titling Alice to the side so he could see everyone.

"Apologize? Dude, last night man," Emmett smiled hugely and laughed again. Rosalie rolled her eyes at her husband but smiled in response.

"Yeah, Jasper, you won't hear any complaints from us," Bella giggled leaning into Edward who put his arms around her stomach.

"It was uh, different then most night," Carlisle said with a smile glancing quickly at Esme.

"Dude, not to pry or anything, but what the hell?" Emmett asked staring at Jasper in awe.

"Yeah, that was very um, strange coming from you," Esme smiled.

"It's all my fault," Alice said. If she could have blushed she would have. "There was a misunderstanding between Jazz and me and it kind of got blown out of proportion."

Edward laughed. "Kind of? I don't think anyone a hundred miles within this place got any sleep last night. Human or non!" Alice ducked her head into Jasper's shoulder. He laughed softly.

"It took a while for it to wear off," Rosalie nodded, "Every time I thought maybe you guys were done, it would get a hundred times worse!"

Alice groaned loudly.

"Alice, we aren't making fun of you," Bella smiled at her sister, "We kind of appreciate the gesture so to speak. It was definitely an interesting night." Oh how vampire life had given her courage.

"Like I said, no complaints," Emmett said shaking his head.

It was quiet for a : "So who broke something?" It surprised everyone that instead of the question coming from Emmett, it came from sweet Esme.

"Rose and I will need a new dresser, but other than that we're good," Emmett answered smiling like he'd one the lottery. The man had no shame.

"Edward and I are good," Bella smiled too.

"Well we certainly didn't break anything," Carlisle smiled at his wife. Esme smiled back.

Everyone turned expectantly towards Alice and Jasper. Alice hid her face again. "That bad?" Emmett laughed a barking laugh. Edward laughed too.

"It's that bad," he answered picking the picture out of Jasper's mind.

"I have to see this," Emmett stood and raced for the stairs. Bella and Rosalie followed.

Alice curled up tighter in Jasper's lap completely hiding her face.

"Oh man," Emmett laughed as he came down the stairs, "Oh man that's bad." Carlisle sighed.

"What has to be replaced?" Before Alice or Jasper could answer, Emmett did. "What doesn't, is the better question!" He laughed loudly and clapped Jasper on the shoulder as he passed. "Never knew you had it in you man," he chuckled.

Bella and Rosalie came downstairs, both smiling. Jasper shrugged and tried to shift Alice on his lap. She didn't move. "Alice darlin', you can let go now," he murmured in her ear.

"Hu-uh," she refused, shaking her head. He laughed softly and pried her fingers off of his shirt. He picked her up and faced her forward.

"Alice, on the bright side, we'll get to go furniture," Bella smiled apologetically. "Yeah, all of the furniture is so last year anyways," Rosalie agreed flipping her hair over her shoulder as she sat at Esme's feet again. Alice perked up a bit.

"Really? You guys will help?" She asked in a small voice.

"Of course," Bella nodded.

"Make sure you buy industrial strength," Emmett laughed.

Alice was off Jasper's lap and in Emmett's face in an instant. Even though he was taller, she reached up and grabbed a fist full of his shirt. She yanked him down to eye level. He was shocked.

"If you want to keep your man parts I suggest you stop talking now Emmett," Alice hissed. He raised an eyebrow. She let go and pushed his backward Then she brushed off her dress and turned towards Jasper.

Emmett sprang at her, but Alice was ready. She side-stepped and pushed him from behind. He hit the ground on his stomach and she was perched Indian style in his back. Everyone laughed and Jasper clapped politely. Emmett struggled.

"I'll get you back for this Alice," grumbled and she sprang up and into Jasper's lap. He welcomed her back with open arms. She sat in his lap and he wrapped his arms around her. Emmett sat up and grumbled.

"So, who's up for some breakfast," Carlisle asked standing up. Esme reached for his hand and he pulled her up, wrapping an arm around her waist. "Count us in," Bella nodded standing, Edward behind her. "We'll go," Alice agreed, leaping of Jasper's lap again. He stood up and rested his chin on her head, his hands rested in her hips.

"Emmett?" Rosalie asked eyeing him.

"Only because I'm going to beat this midget in biggest kill," he smiled nudging Alice. "Oh you're so on," she grinned back.

He grabbed for Rosalie's hand and together the Cullen's raced out of the house and into the woods, the morning sun glistening behind them.

~~~ Epilogue ~~~

In the months that followed Alice replaced the bedroom furniture and completely re-did the interior. It was fun for her and almost worth it.

Her relationship with Jasper had changed. He was more affectionate with her in public. He was always touching her in one way or another, never letting her go.

She loved it as much as him. But as much as she loved this new development, she did not enjoy the other.

Jasper's new found confidence in his skill left her in a really bad situation.

It was always random and had no pattern.

Alice would be rearranging flowers around the house or even watching t.v., and suddenly with no warning she would get hit with a wave of pure lust and she would gasp, feeling Jasper with her, in her, and she would turn, looking for him.

He was always smirking, always.

He had even caused her to drop a vase once or twice and when everyone would turn, shocked, she would be staring at him one second and with him in their room the next.

It was even worse when she would identically let slip a feeling. A single little ounce of lust, totally on accident, and the room would go completely still as Jasper accidentally projected it back to everyone within a five mile radius.

It didn't happen a lot when everyone was around, but occasionally Alice and Jasper would catch them on a bad night and all evening activities were canceled.

Renesmee was harder to explain it to. She was a child so of course, the feelings did not get passed onto her, and Jacob would have to drag her out.

She asked questions. Lots of questions, and Edward and Bella had given up trying to explain it. "When you get older," they would say.

This did not make her happy. More than once she asked Jasper and Alice who, she quickly learned, knew something and seemed to always be at fault.

"Renesmee," Alice would say, "It's just that Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper need some alone time." And when asked what they did, Alice replied, "We just talk about important grownup stuff."

"But I always hear you guys bumping into things," was the reply. Alice choked on a gasp. Everyone would laugh.

"Your mom and dad can tell you Ness," Jasper would step in. But the questions never stopped.

Life for the Cullen's was good, better than it had ever been and none of them could ask for anything more.


End file.
